


Five Months

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Series: Smoakin Billionaires [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Revelations, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little check in on our boys and their girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Months

“Hey sleepy head,” Tommy breathes into the crook of her neck. His breath smells sweet, like syrup and powdered sugar and the strawberries they get fresh from the farmer’s market ‘cause Tommy _“knows”_ a guy. She buries herself further into her pillow fortress with a groan. Knowing it's futile because if Tommy wants her up there's nothing she can do to stop him from waking her up.

The smell alone almost has Felicity pushing herself to wake up, forces herself to really, because if Oliver gets to kiss him first it’ll be some time before she get’s her turn. And Tommy never tastes better than he does after a day of baking. Oliver has this weird thing about actually ingesting anything with too much sugar, but he’ll press desperate kisses all over Tommy’s mouth on Pastry Day.

“I made your favorite,” Tommy croons, pressing hot, wet kisses into her neck and down her back, “All you have to do is wake up and it’s all yours.”

Felicity moans and it’s like torture now. Cause she’s up and she doesn’t wanna be, but she doesn’t wanna miss out on Tommy and she doesn’t wanna miss out on Tommy’s “gift”. But she forces herself to, just for the sake of her sanity. Sleeping is pretty much all she does now (because pregnancy blows) but she’s willing to sacrifice a little sleep if it means Tommy giving her little baked delights.

Pregnancy was….in a word; weird. During her first trimester nausea and vomiting had been a near constant part of Felicity’s day. Wake up: puke. Eat breakfast: puke. Go to work: puke. And well...you get the picture. Dr. Kaling, who Tommy liked to call the Baby Magician, was hesitant to prescribe her anything for the nausea since she, Tommy, and Oliver had been adamant that they wanted as few chemicals and medications in her pregnancy as possible.

Which Felicity was reconsidering every time a bacon cheeseburger sent her running for the porcelain throne.

Luckily Rebekah told her about peppermint and ginger. Ginger worked best for Felicity, but peppermint was like gold to Rebekah. Her nausea was ten times worse than Felicity’s, to the point where Noah would check her into the hospital at least twice a week because she wasn’t _eating_. Peppermint was a godsend in his eyes.

Actually it became kind of a joke between the five of them. If Noah, Tommy, or Oliver heard a pair of heels power walking across around the house all they had to do was sniff the air to figure out which sister it was.

But here she was, at the beginning of her second trimester and so far: puke free. She now had a slight ginger addiction but Oliver was always good for a ginger candy or tea if she pouted just right.

Which, speaking of addictions, cravings were a thing and Felicity has them now? It’s insane to think that she’ll be sitting in her office (literally sitting because Gwen was a traitor and Oliver is overprotective) and she’ll suddenly have a need for anchovy pizza. A real **_need_** that won’t go away if she just focus’ on her work.

Rebekah was no better. She’d stocked the manor full of dill pickles and creamy peanut butter that no one was allowed to touch. And normally Thea’s pretty lax about the rules she decides to follow but Rebekah nearly had a meltdown when she realized someone had opened one of _her_ jars of peanut butter before _she_ could. And that was the end of that. Thea avoids any and all peanut products now.

“Felicity I know you’re up, now,” Tommy paused to nose against her ear and ran a warm hand down the sensitive skin on her back and said, “either eat your treat, or miss out on your surprise.”

Yep! She’s up. 

Felicity moved before Tommy anticipated and was turning around and sitting up, moving pillows (there’s so many now since she has trouble sleeping) and resting against the headboard. When Tommy stares at her with an amused glint in his eyes and a badly hidden grin on his mouth, Felicity makes an impatient noise.

“You have me up at the butt crack of dawn for some so called treat and surprise, stop wasting time.” she makes grabby hands at him and that really causes him to laugh.

“Felicity it’s noon.” he admonishes.

“It’s my _off_ day.” she retorts. And if she makes a face at him when she does it she’s totally allowed. Pregnancy stuff and all that.

Tommy rolls his eyes but (thankfully) turns and grabs a tray sitting on a nearby table. It’s filled to bursting with a plate of thick fluffy pancakes, mini cakes that Felicity hopes are the one’s he makes from scratch, a bowl of fruit (that she’s trying to figure out how to avoid eating) and a spinach and avocado omelette that has Felicity’s mouth watering. Tommy smirks when she literally drools onto her night shirt but says nothing.

She’d like him to try to tease her about her lack of motor control. Tommy is a God in the kitchen (and the sack but she’s pregnant now so that’s obvious) and his breakfasts are legendary. He cooks brunch sometimes in a really high end restaurant near the business district in the city, and without a doubt every time they announce him as the chef for the day there’s always a line around the block. Felicity’s his fiance and even she has trouble getting in a quick meal there.

She tucks into her pancakes first, slathering on a probably unhealthy amount of strawberry jelly before cutting the stack into triangles and stuffing the fluffy goodness in her mouth. Tommy, like the saint he is, waits until she’s fully chewed and swallowed before attempting conversation.

“I still don’t understand the jelly thing. Pancake is for syrup. Jelly is for toast. You're blaspheming against the breakfast gods.” Tommy steals a grape, and Felicity almost stabs him with her fork before she realizes he’s eating the food she _doesn’t_ want.

She shrugs and looks around for her drink, he usually includes a drink, and Tommy intuitively hands her a large glass of orange juice. She chugs it down to get rid of cotton mouth, and then cuts into her next bite as she answers.

“The baby wants what it wants. Maple is a weird flavor to me right now. And the texture of syrup makes my tongue crawl.” She shudders dramatically before shoving a too big bite of pancake in her mouth.

Tommy just grins at her adorable chipmunk cheeks. Felicity takes a moment to appreciate how in love he is with her. She’s seen other men look at her differently when they realize how heartily Felicity can tuck into a good plate of food. But Tommy loves it. Oliver’s a plebeian when it comes to fine dining and Felicity’s willing to try anything once as long as it’s edible. She and Tommy have good memories together in kitchens.

“Where’s Oliver? I know it’s kind of OC for him to be in bed this late but usually he’s around for our creepy watch me eat breakfast session.” Felicity speaks with one cheek filled with pancake and a forkful of her omelette halfway to her mouth. She’s saving the yellow cakes for last because Tommy rarely makes them and who knows when she’ll have them again.

Tommy nods towards the window facing the bed, “He’s out with Noah being ‘Outdoorsy’,” they both pretend to shudder, “Rebekah had not so subtly made it known that her fiance’s hovering was driving her mad and she needed space. She somehow got Oliver to agree to give Noah a tour of the grounds.” in a helpful manner Tommy points towards where he thinks Oliver could be since Oliver likes to take the scenic route when showing people his childhood home.

If Felicity’s mental map of the Queen grounds were correct, then Oliver was leading Noah away from his and his father’s graves and towards the tennis court and helipad. He wouldn’t let them take down his tombstone and he wouldn’t explain why. Tommy got it, because Tommy got Oliver, and Felicity just hadn’t wanted to ask and make things uncomfortable.

They don’t speak while Felicity eats, mostly because she’s powering through the pancakes and omelette like this is the last meal she get’s before the electric chair, but also because they’re content to just stare at each other.

Tommy is unfairly handsome, even more so since the two of them started dating. His relationship with Oliver happened before her and never really ended. So whatever hotness he achieved while with him alone doesn't count now. The two of them broke up (or at least thought they did) and dated other people but they always came back together. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why they didn’t just stay together, and asking Tommy made him think of the past and the past wasn’t as pleasant as his present and future so he didn’t like to talk about it.

But Oliver explained it like this; he and Tommy loved each other in a way that they hadn’t realized they could. Oliver loved Tommy through all his other relationships, and Tommy loved Oliver through all of his. Not being together wasn’t something they thought of because whether they were together or _together_ as long as they had one another they couldn’t complain.

They didn’t know that they could have what they now have with Felicity because they’d never seen someone do it successfully and the one time they tried things became toxic (read: Laurel) and they were in danger of losing one another.

And Felicity get’s that, she really does. But she can’t help but look at Tommy right now, see how carefree his smiles are, how bright his eyes can get, they way his face scrunches adorably when he laughs, and not know he was made for her. For both of them.

She’s always thought (but never said) that the reason their previous attempt with Laurel and all of their “break ups” with one another never worked out, was because they were waiting for her. And even if that’s not true, she _knows_ something in her was waiting for them. Oliver gives her the strength to see herself past her insecurities. Oliver’s faith and trust in her led her to have faith in herself, to trust herself. She never planned to be ordinary, it just wasn’t wired into her DNA, but she thinks she’d still be back in that basement with the rest of the IT department. Out of sight, out of mind.

And Tommy….God, Tommy gives her hope. He makes her laugh when she feels like she couldn’t laugh ever again. He reads her the way he’s able to read Oliver, and knows when she needs him to crack jokes, and when she needs him to just hold her so tight she’ll never forget the way his arms feel around her. Her boys are beautiful, light and dark respectively. They create an equilibrium, the three of them together, but they don’t settle. She knows, if not for her pushing Tommy to see past the insecurities Malcolm ingrained in him, he wouldn’t be a chef, he wouldn’t be on his way to opening a restaurant.

She knows if she didn’t push Oliver to let go of the darkness he experienced on the island, he’d have gotten himself killed a long time ago. Which means that Tommy would have lost all hope for his friend, and probably followed. And the idea that she would have missed her chance to meet them, to meet either of them, makes her heart hurt. She wouldn’t have her job, which is hard and tiring but it’s fulfilling. She wouldn’t have this baby, which she hadn’t known she wanted but now can’t see a life without the little life growing inside her.

“What’s wrong bug, I thought the breakfast would make you happy, why are you crying?” Tommy leans forward, all concern, and deftly removes the breakfast tray from her lap, and pulls her into his arms.

He’s gentle, because at five months she’s not small but she’s not big. Not yet. But she appreciates the way he holds her with care.

“I just realized I love you and Oliver and this baby so very much.” Felicity laughs because she feels silly for her tears but then she smiles and gets lost in the endless blue of Tommy’s eyes. 

Tommy’s eyes are a blue so unlike Oliver’s. Tommy’s eyes are summer beach days. Where it’s not hot but it’s just above warm. His eye’s are days at the pool and family barbeques. Tommy’s eyes are a summer in Nevada. Oliver’s eyes are a storm. Rain thundering down in torrents, soaking those not fortunate enough to be indoors, but providing a soothing soundtrack to a late night of comfy clothing and hot chocolate. Oliver reminds her of her first rainstorm in Star City. Back when it was Starling City and didn’t sound nearly so ridiculous.

“I hate to break it to you bug but, I feel like you should have come to this conclusion before you agreed to marry me without a prenup.” Felicity stares at him in confusion, his words not connecting. And Tommy is no help because he actually looks contrite, even has his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of her neck.

And the the words click, and Felicity’s shooting out of his arms to smack him for being a smart ass, “Oh shut up I was trying to have a deep moment and you ruined it.”

“Aw Felicity, were you waxing poetic about my eyes again?” Tommy croons and laughs through each of her smacks. There’s no force behind them but he tries to dodge them anyway, grabbing her around the waist and body slamming her not ungently into the bed.

He perches on top of her still laughing and holding her wrists down as she struggles to land a few more hits against his abs (which will never fail to make her gasp and praise God every time he takes off his shirt.) And then Felicity notices he’s not laughing anymore, and she’s not struggling. He laying on her actually, his waist cradled between her legs, their torsos touching. He’s still pushing her wrists into the bed, delicately now, so if she wanted to move them and push him away she could. But she doesn’t, she can’t. She’s too focused on the fact that he has freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Which makes her think of how unfair it is that most of the beautiful people in her life have beautifully freckled skin and she has none. 

She almost says this out loud, but then Oliver’s bounding into the room, bringing in the smell of fresh grass and the sun. He’s smiling when he walks in, and tanner than usual which meant he skipped sunscreen since she hadn’t been there to nag him about it.

He pauses when he sees the position she and Tommy’s in, and they both watch him hungrily. Their too into this moment of stasis, this moment of _before_ since they know what’s coming after, to say much but Oliver gets it. If the way his eyes darken with lust is any indication.

“Ollie, perfect timing,” Tommy’s voice is husky and Felicity can’t help but think of how it sounds when he’s wrecked. She doesn’t stop herself from licking a hot, wet strip along his neck and if the low growl Oliver gives her is a hint, she’d say he didn’t mind her loss of impulse control.

“I promised our Felicity here a treat and a surprise. The surprise was a bit of a bluff my friend, so can you help me make it up to her?” 

Tommy’s plan to have Felicity out of bed by four never comes to fruition.


End file.
